


The Tournament of Power, Beerus's reactions

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	The Tournament of Power, Beerus's reactions

Beerus was annoyed at the fact that Whis was having him hold hands with the group. He was even more annoyed with Goku for causing this mess in the first place. Not only did he speak so casually to Zeno-sama, but he also gave him the idea for a universal tournament. One slip up from Universe 7 and everyone would be erased, him included.   
Goku had even fooled him by flipping a circle with a button on it, worried that it would summon Zeno to them. His day got worse when Whis told Goku that Beerus could die if Shin, the Supreme Kai were killed.  
Beerus reluctantly joined the rest of Universe 7 and listen to them as they prepared for the tournament.  
The group teleported to the fighting stage floating in the world of void.  
Beerus turned to Whis. “Hey, we could’ve jumped without holding hands, right?”  
Whis giggled under his hand. “It was to help unite the team.”  
Beerus whirled on him in anger. “How so? It almost tore them apart!”

Whis ignored him and began to explain how warrior participants in the tournament weren’t allowed to fly.   
“Now, Beerus, we must go to the spectator seats,” said Whis.   
Beerus looked at Whis in shock when he hovered above the ground.  
“You’re flying?!”  
“Only the warriors can’t fly,” he replied.  
Beerus sighed and followed Whis to the spectator seats on the outside of the stage.   
Beerus then listened as the Grand Priest rose up on a gold flying platform to explain the rules of the tournament. The God of Destruction inwardly shuddered as the two Zenos arrived, urging the event to start.   
“Let the Tournament of Power begin!” announced the Grant Priest.   
All the warriors from eight of the universes charged onto the stage and the result was pandemonium. Blasts fired, fists impacted body parts, and the yells echoed throughout space. The stage exploded with energy bombs of red, yellow, and blue.   
“Hit, nice hit!” cheered Champa, Beerus’ twin brother as the dedicated armored man landed a kick at his opponent. He sat next to Fuwa, the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 and Vados, the angel from that universe.   
A strong arm grabbed Goku in a chokehold after he stared at Jiren. Beerus gasped.   
“For Pete’s sake, he let his guard down again,” said Old Kai.  
The green muscled warrior dragged a struggling Goku toward the edge of the stage.  
“He’s trying to take Goku down with him!” cried Beerus.   
“That’s indeed a good way to eliminate a powerful enemy,” added Old Kai.  
Goku yelled and went Super Saiyan Blue, breaking free of his opponent and causing the brute to fall off the stage.   
“Man that was close!” said Goku, after pulling himself up on the stage.   
“Hey! Dammit Goku!” yelled Beerus. “If you can beat him with Blue, why didn’t you do it sooner?!”  
“Sorry, Beerus-sama. I wanted to save my power.”  
“Awesome! Good going, Vegeta! Just throw him off!” yelled Beerus. Vegeta threw the fat yellow bear from Universe 6 off the stage. 

Beerus watched as Goku faced off the Trio De Dangers, the move of the three wolf warriors from Universe 9.   
“Continuous attacks from three directions,” said Whis. “Goku san is having a hard time fighting back.”  
“It’s a pain considering each one is a weakling,” Beerus mentioned.  
“Well, that’s the best part of a battle royal,” said Old Kai. 

Goku and Vegeta then proceeded to knock three other warriors from Universe 9 off the stage.  
Whis explained, “By freezing Vegeta san’s right hand, they rushed to finish things and their coordination got sloppy. Vegeta san caught them off guard.”   
“Goku san reacted to that and was also impressive,” added Old Kai. “It’s the warrior race Saiyan’s instinct to sense the decisive moment of victory.”  
“Honesty, they are having too much trouble with those buffoons!” said Beerus, impatient for the Saiyans to defeat their opponents.   
Beerus then went wide-eyed when he saw Android 18 almost flying off the stage, trying to dodge a frenzy of blue blasts. Thankfully, Krillen saved her and they got back into the fight. 

“So that’s what they were after,” said Beerus as Vegeta struggled to fight some of the creatures.

Seeing Kale, one of the Saiyans from Universe 6 go beserk and fire green blasts in every direction was certainly something Beerus hadn’t seen before. Jiren from Universe 11 quickly proceeded to stop Kale with one hit.   
“Universe 2 was hiding a real nuisance of a power,” Beerus scowled as Android 18 lifted a sphere with one of the Universe 2 warriors and tossed her off the stage.   
Android 18 kicked another girl from universe 2 off the stage.  
“Yes! That’s out of bounds for sure!” Beerus cheered. 

“Take that, Beerus,” said the god from Universe 4 as his warrior pushed 18 back. “That’s our Shosa. Wild isn’t he?”  
“What wild about him? He played dead like a dirty cheat,” deadpanned Beerus. He yelled at Goku and Vegeta. “Hey you two, get some payback! Double the revenge!”   
One time, Beerus got so excited, he pulled hard on Old Kai’s hair.  
‘Dammit, what they hell are you doing, Krillen?” Beerus asked when Krillen got distracted. “You got too carried away.”

 

“Now we know that Frieza’s on our side,” said Beerus after Frieza knocked Frost from universe 6 off the ring in betrayal.  
“I had a feeling that he would have betrayed us, if Gohan hadn’t realized it,” Krillen said.  
“What?!” exclaimed Beerus. He didn’t want to think about the alternative. All he wanted was for Universe 7 to win and the tournament to be over so he could take a long nap afterwards. 

The tournament kept going on, with nothing too surprising until Jiren knocked Goku back with his power. The Saiyan was on one knee, catching his breath.  
Krillen spoke up, “Goku should be able to stand using King Kai’s x 20 as Blue now.”  
Beerus touched his nose in frustration. “He can’t.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Krillen.  
Whis answered the question. “It appears what Goku san is using is that King Kai Fist x 20.”   
Though the powerful move wouldn’t work on Jiren, Goku had another plan. He leapt onto the top of a rock and raised his hands for a Spirit Bomb.  
All the members of Universe 7, except Vegeta lent him their energy.   
Goku thrust the Spirit Bomb at Jiren…only for him to push it back! Goku struggled to hold it, while Jiren kept pushing it back with just his glare.  
The bomb settled in upon itself and disappeared. Fortunately, both Jiren and Goku were alright, though the ordeal left Goku worn out.   
“It can’t be,” Beerus thought in dread. “Wait! He hasn’t appeared here, which means he wasn’t knocked off yet! But, I can’t sense his energy anywhere on the fighting stage. He took an energy explosion of that magnitude at close range. He might have been vaporized. Vaporized…”  
“Hey!” called Champa to his team. “Don’t just stand around, Universe 6! Move! Knock them off and win! Just fight!”  
Man his brother was obnoxious 24/7.   
Beerus clenched his fist as Zeno’s finger ominously hovered over Goku’s image.   
“Is this really…is this really the end of you? Goku! Son Goku!”  
“Beerus sama, have you anything to say?” asked Whis.  
Beerus smiled in relief and briefly closed his eyes. The fight wasn’t over yet for Universe 7. “He’s coming.”  
The ground started to shake and by some miracle, Goku burst onto the stage in a column of while light.   
But wait… Goku’s aura had completely changed. His eyes were now silvery gray and a blue aura surrounded his body. For the first time, Goku was able to dodge Jiren’s punches and sense where he was.   
Two other Pride Troopers from Universe 11 charged at Goku, only for him to quickly grab hold of them and toss them away.  
Jiren and Goku fought so fast in the air, even Beerus couldn’t tell what was going on. Both of them appeared evenly matched.   
“Ultra Instinct,” Beerus growled.   
Seeing the surprised look on his brother’s fat face was priceless to Beerus.   
Beerus knew that Ultra Instinct was a form that was even hard for gods to obtain.  
“But why did it happen so suddenly?” Beerus asked.   
“I believe the Spirit Bomb was the trigger,” said Whis.   
“You mean, he powered up by absorbing the Spirit Bomb?” asked Krillen.   
“But the power of the Spirit Bomb didn’t work on Jiren,” added Tien. “Even if that power boosted him, it doesn’t explain how he can match him.”  
“Precisely,” stated Whis. “The energy of the Spirit Bomb must be acting as a temporary source of power for his depleted body. However, the main point is something else. In that big explosion, the raging power of the Spirit Bomb that entered Goku san, and Goku san’s own power to resist it, beyond that clash of power, Goku san broke through the shell to the deeper potential within himself. That’s my assumption.”  
“Broke through the shell…” muttered Krillen.  
“That’s all fine, however,” said Whis, “That heat, I’m not sure about this.”  
Perhaps Goku could only maintain the form for a limited time.   
Goku charged at Jiren by lunging himself off the pole, only for Jiren to block his attack.   
Jiren blasted Goku away just before blocking a charge attack from Hit.   
They fought for several more minutes, until Hit managed to knock Jiren back toward the edge of the stage. He kept Jiren in place using his time-skip ability. Desperate, Hit called on Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla, his allies to help Universe 6 win.   
Unfortunately, Jiren slowly broke through Hit’s freezing power. He inched slowly forward, resisting against Hit. Hit jumped and flew toward Jiren, a purple sphere of ki in his hand. Jiren conjured an energy shield around him, stopping Hit’s attack…by just looking at him.  
“An assassin’s pride? What rubbish!” The one grip, he destroyed Hit’s purple energy blast, freeing himself completely.  
“He beat Hit’s last resort attack/!” Champa yelled in disbelief.  
“He’s far beyond comprehension,” added Vados. “This means Jiren possesses power that transcends time itself.”  
Jiren freed his fingers and pushed the sphere back at Hit’s face Jiren fired orange lasers from his large black eyes, knocking Hit back. Hit fell to the ground and stood up just as Jiren teleported in front of him. With one final blast from Jiren, Hit was knocked off the stage.  
“It’s over now,” Jiren stated.

Beerus grinned when Goku started to get the upper hand against Caulifla from Universe 6. “It looks like Goku is in a different class than Caulifla!” Beerus mentioned, mocking Champa who growled.   
Beerus watched as Goku and Caulifla both went Super Saiyan and fighting each other. Then Goku decided to fight both Caulifla and Kale simultaneously. “That moron! He went and called Kale into this!” Beerus shouted in frustration.   
“Do it, just a little more! Knock son Goku off!” screamed Champa to the Saiyan women.  
“What?!” argued Beerus, turning to his brother.   
“Great! Defeat Son Goku!”  
“I knew taking on two Super Saiyans would be a bad idea,” mentioned Shin the Supreme Kai.  
In response, Krillen said, “That’s just how Goku does things. He always pushes himself to the edge to further himself.”

 

Kale and Caulifla had a special move to further their position. They attached Portara earrings to their ears and fused together, creating a more powerful woman, Kefla.  
“Sorry Beerus, Son Goku’s use dup a lot of stamina so far,” mentioned Champa with a grin. “Even he’s no match for Caulifla and Kale when they’re fused as Kelfa! Fight! Do it! Go Kefla!”  
Beerus crossed his arms and seethed. “Dammit!”  
Thankfully, as the smoke cleared, Goku was still in Super Saiyan Blue after having been knocked back. Both Goku and Kefla powered up and went all out.  
Kefla briefly knocked Goku to the ground. “We can win! We can seriously win! Just do it, Kefla!”  
Apparently, Kefla wasted her time talking instead of knocking Goku off. Soon, Goku stood up on shaky legs. “Not yet. I ain’t finished yet.”  
Goku closed his eyes and powered up to Ultra Instinct. He then dodged all of Kefla’s blasts and easily got the upper hand.  
To Champa’s horror, Goku managed to dodge Kefla’s attacks and leap over her red energy beam attack. With a final Kameameha from Goku, Kefla was knocked out of the stage.   
Kale and Caulifla fell on the bleachers in a heap at the feet of the deities from Universe 6. 

Beerus was glad to see the cheesy warriors from Universe 2 knocked off the stage. Android 18 defeated a super powered Ribranne from universe 2 and kicked Android 17 onto the stage as both of them fell. She sacrificed herself so 17 could still participate. 18 smiled as she appeared in the bleachers with the others from Universe 7.   
At long last, the two dark Namekians were also knocked off the stage thanks to Goku and Gohan’s Kamehameha blasts. One of the Namekians tried to grab Gohan, but Piccolo used his special Beam Cannon to defeat him, blasting a hole in the green alien’s chest. 

Vados started to cry as she saw all of Universe 6 on the sidelines. “Oh how can it be! All jokes and jabs aside, for this to be the real goodbye to Champa-sama…”  
“Hold it!” shouted Champa, standing up. “What are you doing over there?”  
“This too, is fate,” mentioned Fuwa somberly, knowing what would happen next.   
“Hey, bro!” called Champa.  
Beerus stood with his back to his brother, his arms crossed. He slowly turned his head to look at his bother one last time.

‘I love you,’ Beerus thought. ‘Even if you are a self pompous fat jerk.’  
‘I love you, you skinny stick sphynx!’ Champa said into Beerus’s mind.  
Beerus tried not to cry as the blue light from Zeno’s power shone on Champa.  
“Master, Vegeta, good luck to you,” said Cabba with a smile before he and his teammates vanished.  
Champa stuck out his tongue and made a funny face at his brother, before he vanished.  
“Say something,” Beerus whispered to himself, slowly looking away, his eyes closed. But Champa’s words in his mind never came up. At least Beerus could still appear to be a professional tough deity like he was supposed to. He didn’t want to give Zeno the pleasure of him being weak. He took a deep breath and held in the rest of his tears before sitting down.

The rest of the tournament passed by in a blur. Universes 2, 3, 4, were then erased. Universes 10 and 9 were long gone. Universe 11 and Universe 7 were the only ones left. He watched as Vegeta took on destroyer God Toppo, and how Jiren defeated more members on Universe 7. Android 17 appeared to blow himself up to save Goku and Gohan from Jiren, but he managed to survive.   
“Get up, Goku!” yelled Beerus as Goku and Vegeta lay down out of breath as Jiren’s attack moved toward them like fire. Android 17’s green energy spheres covered Goku and Vegeta, protecting them from the blast.  
Even Frieza was no match for Toppo as he started crushing the tyrant’s white head. Vegeta used all his power to knock Toppo off the stage. Jiren knocked Vegeta off the stage, and for the first time, the Saiyan prince gave the last of his energy to Goku.   
Beerus never imagined Goku and Freiza working together to defeat, Jiren, their final opponent. The sky lit up in spheres of orange and streams of silvery blue from their attacks. Soon, both Goku and Jiren’s aura moved like shimmering flames, Goku’s blue contrasting Jiren’s red. 

Goku had knocked Jiren down and was about to finish him, when he yelled in pain and reverted back to base form. His power was reaching its limit and taking its toll.  
“But Goku had won! He won!” Beerus yelled in shock. “That much is undeniable!”  
Jiren knocked Goku off with a blast of power, but Frieza sent him safely on a chunk of rock.   
Soon, enough, Freiza and Goku were working together to defeat Jiren. Beerus never thought he would see that happen.   
“Hold on you two!” yelled Beerus, watching Frieza and 17 struggle against Jiren’s attack.   
Goku finally managed to get up and help out his teammates. “Goku! Frieza1 Do it!” Universe 7 cheered. The two of them and Jiren fell off the stage in a column of purple and yellow energy.  
Android 17 was the last one on stage. Super Shenron rose up and 17 made his wish. He wished for all the universes to be restored.  
Beerus cried with joy inwardly to see his brother revived.   
“I won’t say thank you, brother” Champa said with a hmph as he appeared back in universe 6, though he was secretly glad that Universe 7 brought him back.   
Beerus happily stood with Whis and the others back on Earth.


End file.
